


Cold Shower

by Drachesoul



Series: Cold Shower: A collection of one-shots [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachesoul/pseuds/Drachesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a small collection of Rizzoli and Isles one-shots that have been loosely based off of episodes and other scenarios. Lots of fluff and established Rizzles, and co-starring Frostie. Rated T (ish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

"I don't want him looking at me," Jane Rizzoli pouted, shooting a petulant glance at Maura's morgue technician, who was quietly shrugging off his clothes. "It's weird."

How Detective Jane Rizzoli ended up in these situations, she'd never know. Granted, she'd been through some pretty strange things over the last couple of years, but never in her life did she think she'd be standing in a room with Dr. Isles and her tech, about to strip.

"Jane, we've been ordered to take all of our clothes off, in case they got contaminated," Maura pointed out, nonchalantly reaching over her head to pull off her shirt. Jane's jaw hit the floor at her partner/girlfriend's brazen action.

"But—" Jane complained, looking for any possible way out of this situation. She beckoned Maura closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I don't want him to see you naked, only I get to see you naked."

Yes, Jane admitted it, she was jealous of the now naked man that was pacing around the room that they had been confined to. She never really considered herself to be a possessive person, at least not until Maura. Besides, she didn't know how long her professional attitude would last when faced with a naked Dr. Isles.

Maura Isles, meanwhile, was trying her best not to laugh. She knew from the moment she had pressed the contamination alarm that something of this nature might end up occurring.

"You know he probably isn't into women, not with the way we were talking about fashion," Maura said, glancing around before unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. She could almost hear Jane's resigned sigh and at the same time feel the other woman's eyes raking up and down her body. Jane thought she was being subtle, and Maura had no intention of letting her know that she was about as subtle as a hot pink tracksuit.

"Fine, but it's still really creepy," the taller woman concluded, hastily pulling off her shirt and throwing it into the sterile bag. "What are you doing?"

Maura was busy searching the back wall of the room, muttering to herself about contagions and possible symptoms of Ebola. Jane couldn't tear her eyes away from the doctor's body as she pressed a button and reached up to pull what looked like a showerhead from the ceiling.

"Where's the stall?" One look at Maura and Jane Rizzoli had her answer. Really? It was like there was some mystical force out there hell-bent on torturing her.

"No," Jane flat-out said. "Stripping down to my undergarments was enough Maura, now I have to get naked and take a shower in a glass-paneled room? With people watching?" She sounded desperate now, praying that there was something, anything she could do to avoid showering in front of the morgue technician.

"I doubt they are voyeurs, Jane. They have a more urgent task to attend to right now, like finding out what that poor woman died of and if we were exposed to it."

"Oh, I feel exposed all right," Jane grumbled, unbuttoning her pants. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit. Now, are you going first or am I?" Maura shot Jane a saucy grin, knowing exactly what her partner would be feeling right now. "It's such a shame that we can't shower together, it would decrease the amount of water wasted." Okay, now she was up to something. Did Jane do something wrong?

"Damn it, Maura!" The man behind her jumped about a foot in the air in surprise. The irate brunette whirled around to address the unfortunate technician. "You are going to turn around and you are going to stay there until we're done or I swear by all that is unholy that I will shoot you in between the legs."

His face paled visibly, and he hastily turned around. "No problem, Detective."

God, that woman was going to be the death of her, she thought as her partner finished stripping and walked under the showerhead. "Stop staring at me, Jane," Maura called back over her shoulder. Okay, she was definitely up to something.

"I can't help it," she growled under her breath. "Ugh, I hate my life right now."  
XXX

Dr. Maura Isles had a big plan. Granted, it wasn't an extremely detailed one, but a plan nonetheless. She needed to prove something to her girlfriend, and she needed a scenario that would provide the right amount of sexual tension. So the minute she deduced that there was a potential biohazard risk in the lab, she had to stop herself from clapping with joy. It was the perfect place to test her hypothesis. Maura had one simple goal in mind for today, and she'd be damned if she didn't succeed.

She pulled on some of the spare clothes that one of the uniforms had dredged from the precinct's lost and found and waited for Jane to finish showering. She saw the elevator doors start opening and quickly turned around to face Jane.

"Jane, you might want to hurry up, we have company." The other woman squeaked, actually squeaked and turned off the shower, hiding her body the best she could.

"Damn it, why do Frost and Frankie always pick the worst times to talk?" Maura shook her head, loving the frantic look on her partner's face. She decided to take pity on the detective and handed her a shirt and a skirt. "You have got to be kidding me," she heard Jane curse from behind the desk. "You took the pants, didn't you?"

"I wanted to be the one wearing them this time." Aware that she had made a risqué joke to Jane Rizzoli, she had to physically restrain the laugh that threatened to burst out from her mouth when she pictured the scandalized look the brunette probably had written across her face. Oh how she enjoyed teasing the unfortunate detective. Why couldn't she see that all Maura wanted was a little recognition?

"God, this skirt is ugly," Jane muttered under her breath.

Until her girlfriend finally admitted that she could be just as crass, she decided she would mercilessly taunt her partner. And so far it was working.

Jane peeked out over the top of the desk and waved to Frost. He waved hesitantly in return and beckoned her to come towards the glass. He held up a folder in his hand and pointed to it. She swore quietly before standing up and striding to the glass wall like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Both Frost and Frankie nearly burst out laughing as Jane Rizzoli walked up to them. She shot them a withering glare, but most of it was lost on them. "What happened?" Frost asked, voice muffled by the sheet of glass in between them. "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Maura wanted to be the one wearing the pants this time," Jane repeated to them, and Frankie had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop the laugh. "Shut up. So do we have anything new at all?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing we can't handle. You and Dr. Isles got cleared to leave for the day though, so once the hazard guys are gone, you're free to go."

"Oh thank god, I honestly don't think I can take much more today. Give me murders and excitement, but showering in front of my fellow employees?" Jane shivered. As if they had heard the detective's plea, a trio of men in pristine white haz-mat suits approached the door.

"You three are free to go. Dr. Isles, you were correct in your assumptions, we've diagnosed bacterial meningitis, and there's no risk of you contracting the disease." He unlocked the doors, much to both Maura and Jane's relief.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her back to her office. She pulled the brunette close, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "What is this about?" Jane asked, "Not that at mind at all, but you're usually not so…forward."

"Because, I needed to prove a hypothesis." Realization soon dawned on Jane. She wasn't a detective for nothing.

"You've been sexually torturing me because you wanted to test a hypothesis?"

"Yes. I wanted to prove that I can be just as explicit as you. There's no reason for you to be the one making all of the blatant sexual innuendos." Maura pushed Jane down into her chair and straddled her.

"Half the time no one can understand the sexual jokes you try to make, babe," Jane said. "They all end up sounding like a really long college biology lecture that makes absolutely no sense."

"Ah, but I'm getting better at it, am I not?" Maura pointed out, placing a soft kiss to the side of Jane's neck, nipping at her pulse point.

"Uh-huh, yep, definitely improving," was all Jane could stutter out as her girlfriend continued to tease her.

"Awesome," Maura grinned, and pushed herself off of Jane. The brunette detective's expression turned sour.

"Maura, come on, you can't leave me hanging like this, not after all that!"

"Oh I can, and I will. A little sexual tension never killed anyone." She calmly redid her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her pants.

"Not yet it hasn't," Jane growled. "You're gonna be the first!" Maura giggled and ran out of the office, tailed by her girlfriend, who was shouting madly at her. Just another normal day at the office.


End file.
